


Trap(ped) Door

by HereLiesBethBoland



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Pining, Romance, Sexual Content, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereLiesBethBoland/pseuds/HereLiesBethBoland
Summary: Every night since that day has been the same. The kids are in bed. She is in hers. And she remembers. Every detail.





	Trap(ped) Door

**Author's Note:**

> So I told myself I wouldn't write this..naughty stuff. but then Beth and Rio attacked my soul and this happened. This is literally my first attempt at writing.. like..this. Blushes**
> 
> Enjoy my loves!

Every night was the same. After the kids were tucked in, she would retreat to the sanctity of her room. Passing by Deans defeated, slouched posture in the hallway with the conviction of a commander. Smile plastered on as she hit him with a “Night!”

She found it hilarious that Dean thought her quitting book club meant anything would change between them. Nothing had changed except that she was more cold, more distant, and more importantly- fully aware of what their marriage was and why she was still in it. The ‘what’  being a loveless blackmailed manipulation and the ‘why’ being the four downy-soft heads she kissed each night. She would never love him again. Not sure how she ever had. Beth thought she had loved him, of course. But it wasn’t a sustaining love. Maybe not love at all. She didn’t know what to think anymore.

Wasn't sure what to think about the word, itself. Beth knew how to love well. She loved her baby sister and her best friend. She loved her children with all her heart. But that other love? The kind that promised passion and challenge and _knowing_? That love existed only on the pages of the books she’d escape into as a teenager. She had never been so silly to believe it existed.

Until now.

Beth had a recurring dream as a child.. It was dark and she was in a field. In the distance there was a tall tall tower. She would feel a sense of dread and run to the tower and up its winding, narrow staircase. When she made it halfway up the staircase, a scary monster would start chasing her back down. The monster looked different each time. But she always knew it wanted to destroy her. She would run back down the tower and there was this small shack a ways from there. She would run to the shack but it was too small. There was only a tiny space there, with a bench.  Beth had nowhere to hide from the monster in there. She had tried and failed; being utterly consumed by the thing when it came. Always waking up in a sweat, screaming, or sobbing.

After awhile though, she learned to adapt. She got faster. And she learned to look closer. Eventually, she discovered a trap door under the bench. The opening was small and it didn’t look like an escape, but Beth took a leap of faith and climbed into it, fully committing, just as the monster approached the door to the shack. The next thing she knew she had rolled into a closet. She walked out of the closet and into a beautifully adorned bedroom. As she continued out of the room she came to an open hallway where she noticed she was up at least three stories. She was in a beautiful mansion! It was bright and welcoming and she knew she was safe there. There was a grand piano playing music softly on the first level; the sound drifting up and calming her with its melody. The mansion was her safe place and there was much to explore. From that moment on - Beth went directly there when she would dream. She had many adventures there. And when she would wake up; she would replay the dream in every minute detail. Memorizing it. Visualizing it. The sounds, the sights, the smells. She never wanted to forget it. And when things got bad at home; When she was forced to be an adult before it was fair, she would remember her mansion. And look forward to a future where she could be safe.

It takes what it takes to really understand something. She gets that now. 

Every night since that day has been the same. The kids are in bed. She is in hers. And she remembers. Every detail. She replays it just like she did with her mansion. But Rio, he’s not really a safe place, is he? She found it interesting that her childhood dream had popped into her mind recently. She had always thought her life with Dean was the mansion; like it was prophetic. He was her escape. But she had been wrong… And she thinks, it's not just about Rio. It's about what he does in her. That knowing. The knowing is the safe place. And so she lets herself remember.

 

His hand softly tracking down her face and then his arms going around her softly. Pulling her closer; his movements are intense but he's hesitant. He waits for her. He always waits. So she gives more because she wants him to take her. Take from her. More.

His breathing. Oh. She remembers that. She won’t allow herself to forget the chills that ran down her arms when she heard him start to unravel.. As soon as their lips touched, stutters went through them simultaneously. She had felt his breaths, hot and desperate. His lips shaking with need then sucking in her air.

Beth had never felt anything like it. And so she tried to recall every detail. She remembered that she bit his lip and it lit him up, as if bringing  him further into the reality of what was happening. Every time she met his movement with her mouth, he came undone again. And their lips came together  like puzzle pieces. He would cradle her bottom lip and then she would cradle his and they would dance like that.. She wanted to give back to him what he was giving, and each time she matched him, it made him hungrier. It was a challenge but such a sweet one. And they went back and forth like this until they were just feasting on one another, open-mouthed and needy. Needy to be just in one another, like they couldn’t get close enough..

Like a perfect ebb and flow, Beth thought, and wasn’t that just them?

She had been making no headway with his shirt,  so she gave up and just anchored onto his shoulders, putting all her attention on his mouth.. Right then he decided to do better, and instead of fumbling with her buttons, he just ripped her blouse open. She remembers huffing out a laugh as her hands came to hold his scruffy chin and his went immediately to her soft sides where he squeezed and moaned into her mouth. She had giggled and grabbed at his hands.. And he had smiled against her mouth,

“You ticklish, mama?”

And she _was_ ticklish but more than that, her body was alight with electricity.. She felt everything. She was registering every squeeze, every stroke.. His hands were touching her deeper than her skin, and she felt tears prick behind her eyes not even two minutes in. Because _what was this?_ She remembers thinking.

 

She recalls then that Rio had maneuvered around her to sit on the edge of the bed, lips not leaving hers until they had to. He pulled her to stand between his legs and as soon as their mouths weren’t touching anymore, Beth could feel the insecurity bloom and her arms came up around her belly as a blush spread like wildfire across her chest.

He’d gripped her legs strong were she stood, eyes boring into hers; he’d tilted his head and gently pulled her arms away, bringing them up to rest on his shoulders. Then, she remembers, how his hands had tenderly tracked their way up the underside of her arms, grazed softly over the sides of her breasts and down to the button on her pants. She had held her breath while she held his gaze. She was trying to be brave, to be confident, sexy. But she trembled under his touch. And it was ok because as he unfastened her pants and began to smooth them down her body, his hands spreading out over her full bottom,  she felt him tremble, too. And as Beth stood there before him in mismatched underwear she remembers his face; his lips had parted on an exhale and eyebrows had creased like he ached..as he took her in for a moment before pulling her down on top of him.

And Beth smiles as she remembers that it had been awkward...  because he wasn’t far enough back on the bed yet, but their lips just couldn’t stay away, so they hungrily kissed as he tried moving back beneath her, and she followed him clumsily. And they had laughed between kisses, scootching back, his hand in her hair and her hands crawling up him.  But as soon as their position hit the sweet spot, he had grabbed her down low and pushed her against him so hard they both moaned loud and that’s when all awkwardness flew by the wayside.

Because after that Rio had snapped. He flipped them around and kissed her so hard she couldn’t breathe; and now she was back at his shirt again desperate to feel him. She tried to tell him...

“Please.. I want…” she had breathed out as she fumbled with those damn buttons again.

“You need help with that?” he had teased.

But he was already moving away from her mouth and kissing his way down her chin, her neck, her chest..down down.. Ghosting his lips over the tops of her breasts. He started licking them then, tongue dipping below the tops of her bra, fingers working in tandem to pull the cups down just slightly, teasingly. Beth had moaned sweetly, as she felt his tongue barely graze the tops. She pulled his head up gently though, and he looked at her with a question in his hooded eyes. 

“Can you..?” and she couldn’t form a sentence so she just tugged on his shirt sleeve where his other hand was spread on her hip.

Rio sat back on his knees then, between her legs. He unbuttoned his shirt at the wrists and then undid the top few buttons.. Then..

Beth took a deep breath and snuggled deep into her covers, really focusing on remembering this part because it had been so sweet

He had leaned back down to kiss her and as he did, he took her hands and brought them to his shirt, silently asking her to finish. And she doesn’t know why he did that but it felt like something. And as she revealed more of him her fingers caressed his skin on down.. And it was so soft. And while she was doing that he kissed her tenderly; tongue swirling around hers and sliding along her lips and as she scratched across his nipples he  had growled and moved both hands to grip her hair, tender kisses turning into a full assault.

And really, he was asking a lot of her in this moment, to keep up with his expert kissing and try to undress him at the same time. But that's nothing new-  Rio expected a lot from her and he knew what she was capable of, even in this situation it seemed.

And so she finished unbuttoning his shirt and breathed in sharply when she felt what was underneath. She knew, i mean she had imagined what he looked like. But how he felt was blowing Beth’s mind. He was hard and soft at the same time. Her hands smoothed down the ridges of his abdomen and then slipped down the front of his pants and she felt his breath catch. He shrugged out of his shirt and tossed it on the floor. Beth started tugging on his pants then, desperate for more of him and for them to be equal in their state of undress. Rio made quick work of his pants, pulling them off along with his briefs and, ok Beth had thought.  He had taken it a step further. And suddenly she couldn’t wait any longer she just needed him so badly. Because somehow he knew what she needed- even here.

Rio moved back up her body, finding her mouth again, and pressed deep into her most intimate spot. His hands were gripping her hard. One  was on her neck and the other on her thigh where he had pulled it up around his hip as he ground in to her.

“Mm... Damn..” He said as he moved against her, biting at her lips.

“Uh..,” was all Beth could muster. She was close to tumbling over the edge and she was still wearing her underwear. She thought he would move on in his ministrations but he seemed to be really enjoying himself, having her in her bra and underwear and just grinding into her. It was like he couldn’t stop if he wanted to. And it felt so good. So  _sweet._ And so Beth just let go and chased after it, relishing in the feeling of  his hardness against her- the friction was fervent, a fire was building. He was moving with her exactly where she needed him. A few moments later she cried out sharp and high, shuddering and coming apart under him. He knew immediately, and she heard him growl in the back of his throat before moving down and ripping her panties off. Again.

And before Beth knew what was happening his face was buried in her, tasting her. She had keened. LOUDLY> and tried to grip at his head, his shoulders, anything.. Finally landing on his ears. And he was eating her roughly, sucking and biting and  moaning into her, the sound vibrating through her core bringing her close again. Her thighs were shaking and it was too much.. Too intense and immediately he sensed it and slowed down. He licked her from bottom to top, swirled his tongue around her clit  and then licked it softly over and over until she was right at the edge. And when she was just about to fall, he pushed his tongue gently inside her and moved in and out- drinking her in as she came around him. She had looked down after a beat and he was watching her. Black eyes full of fire and want.

“Come up here,” she whispered to him sweetly, tugging on his ears.

And he had. He moved up to her right, tugging her onto her side and pulling  her left leg over his hip. She had been limp as a noodle but had started kissing and sucking his neck, as his right hand moved around her to unhook her bra. His hands had smoothed the straps down her arms and gently pulled her bra off and his right hand caressed her breast, gently feeling the weight in his hand, rubbing his thumb over her hardening peak. He looked at her reverently then, as he continued his ministrations, his eyes going from her breasts to her eyes. Finally  his hand stilled on one and squeezed it gently. Beth just watched his face, his other hand was propped against his head holding him up. He looked into her eyes and blinked slowly.

“What?” she asked quietly and she couldn’t help but start to move against his hardness...her leg still hiked around his hip and he was there, so close to being inside her.

The hand that was on her chest moved to her hip then and he flipped them so she was sitting fully astride him. She gasped at the contact and his hands went immediately to her round bottom, pushing up into her.

 “I never felt anything like this before,” he told her, his voice tinged with wonder.

And she felt tears at the back of her eyes again because it just wasn’t like him to say these things to her and she knew he was taking a risk… and she wondered why he would, but it hurt to consider because-

she knew what she _had to do_.. later..

So she leaned down and kissed him tenderly then she reached back and slipped him inside of her, pushing him in so slowly as she looked him in the eyes, and  when she saw his eyebrows furrow again, she knew.

This was more.

Then his hands went to her breasts, softly squeezing them as she sank down onto him completely.

 

And this was Beth's favorite part... 

Her body is still, with him deep inside and she’s suddenly nervous. Suddenly overwhelmingly aware of the connection between them. No longer able to deny what she felt, as it consumed her entire body and screamed its existence.. They saw one another, gazes transfixed. As she sat atop him, his hands went to hers where they lay on his stomach. He entwined their fingers together, eyes never leaving hers and gently pulled her down on top of him, their arms outstretched above. Then he traced his hands down her arms and wrapped his around her tightly, turning his head and whispering in her ear,

“I got you, mama.”

Then, he started to move. His hands grasping and releasing her flesh like he was making her.  And it felt like a calming sea between them, each riding wave after wave of ecstasy. Every movement  from one, perfectly matched by the other, until they built up rhythm that had them both breathing erratically. And then they were kissing desperately, moaning and biting.

 

Beth’s thighs clenched in the present as she remembered her core tightening and Rio’s response when he felt it..

 

He had begun thrusting deeper and harder..every time he was hitting a spot inside her that was untapped until him. And she didn’t realize how symbolic it was until now… as the memory washed over her.

She had risen upon him and  he was looking up at her like a man drowning, his lip between his teeth.  And when he came she could feel him emptying into her, pulsing. His fingers leaving bruises on her white thighs. It was so intense it pulled her right along with him. She doesn't know why but it felt like home. And as she fell apart around him, she leaned down to kiss him, pouring everything she felt for him into it- hoping to convey what she wanted to say.

What she couldn’t say.

When she pulled back from the kiss she whispered his name against his lips and he _smiled,_ eyes closed. Beth remembered how beautiful it was. Because he was nothing short of beautiful if she were being honest.  He had grabbed her head and pulled her in again. Kissing her until he softened inside of her and then pulled her back down to lay on him. He had sighed contentedly and ran his fingers up and down her back so softly.

She thought about how pleasantly surprised she was that he just wanted to lay there with her body on his.. In absolutely no hurry to slip out of her and slip out of there.. so she just shut her mind off and dozed. In fact, they had both fallen asleep.. The last thing Beth heard before she had drifted off was a sweet sigh from him as his arms came around her and his head fell to the side.

 

She remembered all of that. Every night. Every detail. Because it was the best day of her life. But Beth was good at avoidance. She had become a master at ignoring her feelings, wants, needs. She missed him. Alot. and when she remembered that night she felt deep in her gut that he probably missed her too; according to the way he had treated her and the way he had looked at her… But she would push the thoughts away as soon as they had come. She would tell herself that she was one in a string of many..

“Never felt anything like this before.”

Beth had a problem. Because she couldn’t stop remembering and with the memories came the thoughts. The truth that insisted on its way. She couldn’t have both. She couldn’t continue to remember and forget at the same time.

She couldn't live like this. But she had to. She had no other choice.

As she drifted off a thought blessed her in the moment between awake and sleep.. _find the trap door._

  
  
  
  
  
**The End**

**or**

**the beginning...?**


End file.
